Tearful Resolutions
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Prince of Egypt/Mega Man/Scooby-Doo/Marvel/X-Over Crossover. Set after my FE Sacred Stones Redone mod. Velouria and Selkie discuss something very important between each other one night.


Velouria was heading home from another day at the rehabilitation facility. It was already night when she bid the residents and her workers there goodnight and left.

It had been a long time since the end of the war against the Soviet Union. Male Robin, Female Morgan, Female Corrin, and Male Kana have been defeated and dead for a long time now, with Male Robin beheaded by Fríge, who had finally moved on from her traumatic childhood at her blood father's hands and had had a child with Carmen, with her younger self well past her toddling years, after his defeat in the Kremlin, Female Morgan's corpse having long since decomposed after her organs ruptured after getting the poison mushroom shoved down her throat following her defeat and capture by Zero and co., and Female Corrin and Male Kana currently off in some void they were cast into, suffering in their respective freezing and boiling carbonite blocks following their defeats and captures in Amity Park. The Infinity Stones had been returned to their respective locations across the continent after the final battle against Cthulhu following his return to life, Soviet Eirika had been saved from Cthulhu's control following his defeat and had taken over control of the Soviet Union and established a peaceful rule after Male Robin's previous female sex slavery-fueled rule, Trump had ascended as King of Krabbyland, new leadership had been established in Amity Park following Michael Rosen's death at Female Corrin's hands when trying to get the Soul Stone for Male Robin, and true peace had finally come to the continent, which led to everyone in the group going their separate ways and returning to their respective homes either on the continent or across the worlds.

As for Velouria after the war's conclusion, she had disappeared from the continent after bidding goodbye to her newfound friends, returning to Kaen Peak on Mount Garou in Nohr to visit Keaton, Nyx, and her little brothers and sisters that had been born after the war against Anankos. However, she didn't stay there for long. Having gotten married to Hotep the High Priest during the war, Hotep was to return to Egypt to continue his role as High Priest, following the end of his exile by Rameses during the war. Velouria agreed to come with him to the desert kingdom, wanting to remain by her "mate's" side. Keaton and Nyx fully blessed the union, seeing clearly how strong and loving their relationship was, even with Hotep being a human like Nyx was. After Velouria spent a month with her family, in order to see them one last time due to knowing it would be awhile before she could see any of them again, she hugged her parents and siblings goodbye and left Nohr through the Dragon's Gate, traveling across worlds to Egypt, where her husband had been waiting for her while she had her time privately with her family. However, fortunately for Velouria, she wasn't alone in Egypt, as some of her friends from the war had also settled down there as well, with them being Flayn and Edelgard. While Velouria had become Hotep's wife, Flayn had married Huy and become his wife during the war. Meanwhile, Edelgard, after being given a second chance at life and finding herself alive after her presumed death during the war in Fódlan, had been recruited to help those in Zero's group, including Dimitri and Claude. During her involvement in the group, she had gotten close with Rameses, who joined later on than her. During their interactions together, Edelgard had helped him find comfort and acceptance over the loss of his son a year earlier, and had also helped him see that slavery was wrong. Upon being proposed to by Rameses, Edelgard married him and effectively become a Queen of Egypt. After the war against the Soviet Union had ended, Edelgard had entrusted the Adestrian Empire to a suitable successor, before moving to her husband's kingdom, where she was also joined by Hubert, who was revived back to life and brought to Egypt by Shaggy after Edelgard expressed how she missed him during one of their interactions, while Flayn had gotten Seteth's blessing to be with her husband and had moved there with him, while her father remained behind in Fódlan. And although Velouria, Flayn, and Edelgard weren't joined by either of them permanently, they would often be visited by Sunstar, who was given a private home in Egypt whenever he was there, due to expressing his desire to visit the desert world often and having ties to the two women from their time in the war together. He of course could not spend much time in the kingdom, as he always had to go home to Bernadetta, who had inherited her father's land and became Duchess Varley, but he didn't mind and would happily return to his wife and their growing family. And occasionally, he would even manage to get Bernadetta and their children out to visit with him, helped by the fact that she was slowly coming out of her infamously shy shell during both the war in Fódlan and the war against the Soviet Union, and the two and their offspring would stay a few days in their second home during the duration of their visits.

While their husbands oversaw to their duties as High Priests, Flayn and Velouria saw to their own duties, becoming beacons of light to the citizens' lives and becoming well loved throughout the land. And while Edelgard and Flayn had had a head start over Velouria due to her arriving a month late, Velouria was found to be expecting twin children shortly after her arrival. But while she started raising her and Hotep's children, which were Wolfskin kits like herself, and popped out more and more babies, she also served as director of a rehabilitation facility that she had founded after her arrival for all women hurt during the war. These women were Male Robin's former slaves, as well as any female that had their lives ruined by him in some way. Anyone was welcome to come here, stay, and be treated, no matter how small their pain and trauma. Due to her connection to the government, Velouria was able to operate and fund the property, employing some of the highest care in the land, as well as her own magic that she inherited from Nyx. Here at the facility, Velouria employed various methods of care for her patients, depending on their problems. Some of the women only required little care and were able to leave the facility in a relatively short amount of time, in which case they were then helped with finding homes and being given any resemblance to a normal life again, but unfortunately, most of the women had too many problems wrong with them and required extensive care, which proved lengthy and even took years to help them. And unfortunately, most of the time, their scars ran too deep and they had to remain permanent residents of the facility, their families unable to care for them if they were still alive. In the worst case scenario, where any of the women were pregnant as a result of their slavery at Male Robin's hands and were unable to care for their offspring, which was most of the time, their children were either given to family members able to care for them or placed into adoptive care and given to couples that wanted children. However, Velouria would absolutely refuse to require payment from her patients, knowing they wouldn't ever be able to get help if she did, and just got payment for herself and her workers, as well as funding for the facility, from the government, due to both her high position and Edelgard and Rameses more than willing to help their friend.

Some of the permanent residents of the facility happened to be women such as Marisa, or rather a Marisa that came from an alternate version of Magvel where she was sold into slavery before being purchased by Male Robin, and an alternate version of Robin from a world where the Shepherds lost during the first Plegian war and she was sold off into slavery as a symbol of power by Plegia, thus resulting in Lucina and Morgan not existing there, before being sold to Male Robin and being graphically abused, tortured, and defertilized by him for no other reason than him being "triggered" by her presence.

Ever since her arrival in her new home, Velouria had found life to be pretty peaceful and uneventful, even with always seeming like she was pregnant and despite the everyday chaos that came to running her facility and having to deal with the screaming and crying women in her care. She prayed that these days of peace would last a little longer. Arriving home to her and Hotep's luxurious manor in one of the richest and most lucrative sections of the city, Velouria stepped inside and greeted each of her children, who were all ecstatic to see her return home. Her husband wasn't home yet, usually not returning until late at night, so it was just her for the moment. Breaking away from her children and telling them to prepare for bed, Velouria headed further into the manor, greeting any servants still up at that time and asking them to help with her children. She headed to a room very close to her own and opened the door, where she was not surprised to see Selkie sitting on a rocking chair, reading a book with quiet determination. Selkie noticed her friend entering the door and rushed to give her a big hug.

"Welcome... home... Velouria." Selkie greeted with strain.

Velouria smiled happily, returning the embrace.

"Thank you, Selkie." Velouria said.

She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a little mouse plush toy.

"Here, I bought you this. You said you wanted something to play with." Velouria said.

Selkie looked at it and smiled brightly before wrapping her arms even more tightly around the other female.

"You... remembered. Thank... you. I... love you... so much." Selkie said.

"I care for you too, Sel." Velouria said simply.

Velouria stayed like that, with Selkie holding her close as though some force was trying to separate her from the Wolfskin woman. Eventually, Velouria managed to sit down on the marble floor of the room, with Selkie still clutching tightly onto her, silently enjoying each other's presence. Selkie cuddled against Velouria and started fumbling with the mouse plushie with both her hands, giggling happily with a child-like innocence. But although Selkie was happy and was enjoying herself with her toy, Velouria couldn't help but sigh in disappointment as she watched her friend.

Like her patients she spent every day treating well into the night, leaving her tired and drained each time she left, Selkie had been one of Male Robin's many sex slaves raped and abused by him. Like the alternate Robin, her abuse had been at an extreme level of pain and suffering, but unlike the alternate Robin, who's injuries had included missing one of her eyes, resulting in her having to wear an eyepatch, her hair having been shaved off, her spine having been split in an extremely precise way that still allowed her to move but at a shaky and irratic pace, her right leg having been paralyzed, losing the ability to talk, scars etching her skin where her many cuts and other wounds had been, her eggs having gotten torn out by Male Robin so she could never reproduce and would die childless, having suffered major brain damage, and degrading tattoos and sex messages branded into her flesh, leaving a permanent reminder of her horrible experiences, resulting in her having to undergo extensive physical and emotional therapy for probably the rest of her life, Selkie's abuse was much more different. She had been found in Crystal Cove, alongside Madeline, Marisa, and Morgan Stark, but unlike the other three, who had been found in the process of being sold and processed for Male Robin in an auction and were relatively unharmed when being sold, Selkie had been found to be extremely abused and beaten by Male Robin, having already suffered under him for a long time, about to be executed graphically as a result of her body becoming barren from having to repeatedly bear his daughters or sons, the latter which Male Robin immediately killed due to wanting only daughters to breed not even as soon as they left Selkie's womb. After being rescued, while Madeline, Marisa, and Morgan volunteered to join Zero's group and were accepted in with open arms, Selkie was found to be a hollow shell of what she once was, in such a mangled state both physically and mentally that she couldn't even function normally anymore. Her tail had been viciously grabbed and torn off by Male Robin, resulting in a bloody jagged scar running across her lower back, one of her fox ears had been torn out, leaving her half-deaf, degrading sex messages had been branded into her flesh, the Fell Brand had been branded into her right arm to humiliate her further, and various other injuries. But worst of all were her psychological issues. As a result of her horrifying trauma, apart from her physical injuries, her mind had reverted to that of a baby, leaving her only giggling and rolling around dumbly. As they couldn't just leave her there, Velouria offered to take Selkie under her wing to try and "rehabilitate" her. Whenever there wasn't a battle, Velouria would spend her free time trying to use therapy, her magic passed down from Nyx, and lots of patience and care to try and heal Selkie, who always just stayed in camp instead of joining in on fighting, and help her function again. Over the time that she spent with Zero's group, Selkie had gotten better bit by bit, including starting to talk again, but not much progressed in terms of speech and resolving her other issues. At the end of the war, Velouria had brought Selkie to Egypt with her, where she let the crippled Kitsune girl live with her and her family in their own manor whenever she wasn't staying at the rehabilitation facility. Here, Selkie was well cared for and was loved by Velouria's kits, all of who saw her as a beloved aunt, with Velouria herself having grown to care for Selkie like she was her own daughter.

"Selkie, after your treatment is over, what would you like to do?" Velouria asked.

Selkie dropped her toy and smiled at her friend.

"I wish to... always remain... by your side... forever." Selkie replied.

Velouria ruffled Selkie's hair and scratched her ear, the Kitsune giggling slightly from the feeling and rubbing her head against Velouria's body.

"Yeah, me too." Velouria said.

A silence hung over the air, a feeling of tension. Selkie quick moved close to Velouria, her face stern and emotional.

"Velouria... how... long... do you... think I have... to live?" Selkie asked.

The one thing that the both of them know they had to confront, despite being so hard to do. After rescuing Selkie and the other three girls, Velouria had asked the help of the healers of the entire group, such as those like Lissa, Cynthia, Rhea, and Gharnef, on running a diagnosis on the total extent on Selkie's injuries. Everyone knew her injuries were bad, really bad, but the news they received was more dreadful than they expected. When the report came in, Velouria reeled back in shock.

The trauma caused from Selkie's lengthy captivity under her abuser didn't just hurt her physically and mentally. It also didn't just critically reduce her mentality. It also shortened her lifespan by multiple decades.

None of the healers knew exactly how many years had been shortened off of Selkie's life, or how long she had to live, and neither did Shaggy due to him remaining silent on the issue for unknown reasons fespite being prodded, but it was clear that her slavery all but guaranteed that she would die young. It was just a matter of when. Velouria took it really hard, as while she was upset that her friend was slowly withering away, this wasn't her Selkie. This was a Selkie from a similar, yet different, reality than her own, yet despite that, despite knowing this wasn't her friend, she had taken her in and cared for her so much like Selkie was her own child. While she tried not to show any signs of sadness among her family or those she worked with, when she returned to her private quarters and was alone for the night if her husband was out, she would cry until sleep eventually claimed her. She decided to quietly bury the issue, trying her best to cheer her friend up so that she might put that tragic revelation behind her. But it seemed, at least to her, that now was the time to confront the issue and hopefully find the resolution to accept it. Velouria sighed and pulled Selkie a little closer to her.

"I don't know. I... I don't want to know, honestly." Velouria replied uneasily.

Selkie stared deeply into Velouria's red eyes, her face all but pleading.

"Vel... I'm... afraid." Selkie said quietly.

"I know, I'm afraid too. It is natural to be afraid of dying." Velouria said.

Selkie held her closely, tears forming in her eyes.

"No... I don't... fear... death. When... I was a... slave, no matter... how bad... my abuse was... the... thought of death... never once... made me fear it. It is... the loss of... you... that I fear. I fear that... if I'm gone, you would be... upset.. and that you... may never... be happy. It... makes me... worry... for you. The thought of you... crying... because of my... death... makes me... sad." Selkie said.

Velouria hugged her fiercely, tears forming in her eyes as well. They remained like that for awhile, embracing each other, tears flowing down their cheeks, giving each other the comfort needed to get past this. After a while, Velouria finally spoke.

"Selkie, please, don't worry about me being sad after you're gone. Sure, I'll miss you, but I promise that I won't let your death drag me down to being a moppy, depressed, lil' wolf girl." Velouria said.

"But..." Selkie started to say.

"Besides, if there's anything I've learned from having you as a friend, it's that it's not about what keeps you down. You lost everything to... him." Velouria said.

She frowned slightly in disgust. If they ever mentioned Male Robin, she would never speak his name, only referring to him as "him", or other words that Velouria personally thought would never be cruel and harsh enough to describe the animal he was, no matter how vulgar and insulting they were. And besides, Selkie would always start screaming hysterically and thrashing around in great fear if his name was spoken, so Velouria had to think up a code name for him.

"But even then, you're still the kind and compassionate Selkie that I met so long ago. And you're still the same girl that I've grown to love so dearly as my own family. You never let anything stop you from helping others. I think... that's what it's about, making memories that last. Happy ones that you'll carry with you for a thousand lifetimes." Velouria said.

"V-Velouria..." Selkie started to say, tears welling in her eyes.

Velouria reached over and kissed Selkie's forehead lovingly, as a parent would to their child.

"Selkie, no matter what comes our way, we'll get through it... together. You will always have me, Hotep, Flayn, Huy, Edelgard, and the others. We will always be here to help you. You know that." Velouria said.

Selke was surprised by what her friend said, but after such a touching speech, she couldn't help but smile radiantly.

"Velouria... thank you... for easing... my doubts. I... always... look to you... for strength... for hope. I... love you." Selkie said happily.

"I love you too, Selkie." Velouria said.


End file.
